operation team
by lovebird3000
Summary: this was originally a role play. numbuh 1's team gets kidnapped by the dc, now nigel is searching them, he discovers all operatives have a no one, he has to face the worse things of his past future and other horibles, slight 34
1. Chapter 1: my team is gone?

**operation team**

**chapter 1: is my team gone?**

**by lovebird3000, cyrix and dragon95!**

**disclaimer: this started as a role play between me, cyrix and dragen95 so not all the honor to me i keep making small chapters so people will stay cure lol**

''nigel my boy! come downstaires!'', nigels dad yelled

nigel runs downstairs as fast as he can

''what dad?'' nigel said annoyed

''do you wanto spent some quality time with your old dad?'', nigels father asked

''uh...okay'' nigel said very anoyed

''i buyed this new fishing rod with very good bait'', nigels dad said excited

''fishing again? Didn't we go last time?'', nigel said

''yes but i tought you liked fishing'', nigels dad said disapointed

alert sounds from the treehouse

''oh! Hold on Dad! I got to go to my treehouse!'', nigel said and runned to the treehouse

''oh okay nigel'', his dad said and waited

the alert calls verry loud, nigel

runs into the room and presses a button on the panel, #86 apears on the screen

''reporting for duty sir! madam I mean sir!'', nigel said

''where is your team nigel?'', fanny asked loud

nigel looks around him''thats weird. They should be here

that's right you have too search your team they are all kidnapped

nigel shocked'', what?'',

''you have to find them couse it might be too late!''

''but I donno where to look!'', nigel cried

''then think of something do it quick or it might be too late'', she said and ended the transmission

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**disclaimer: this was the first chapter, i know short but i told ya! hehe don't forget to give cyrix and dragen95 some credit too! plz review! no flames**


	2. Chapter 2: the dc kidnapped my team!

disclaimer: i don't own knd! boohoo. the seccond part! yay! i am in a big writers mood! this is the seccond chapter today! i maybe write chapter 3 too today!

****

operation team

by lovebird3000, dragon95 and cyrix! so not all the credit to meh!

chapter 2: the dc kidnapped my team!

the screen turns back on

''wellwellwell'', the dc who apeared on the screen said if it isnt the little leader of kids next doom

''the Delightful Children! I knew it! You guys would kidnap my team!'', nigel screamed angry

''yes we did'' the dc said evily, on the background nigels team was visable

''not too tight that hurts!''

''o and nigel if you dont hurry then we have to kill them'', the dc said verry evil

''let us go you creeps!'', abby cried

''let them go!'', nigel screamed

''and we are where you'll never think of'', the dc said

''nigel are you coming?'', nigels dad called from the staires

the dc laughs evily

''hold on dad!'', nigel called down

the screen turns black.

nigel runs downstaires while muttering. ''gotto find my team before its too late

''come on nigel i am waiting here for ages now'', nigels dad said ,''we are going to have fun with the fish''.

''Okay, Dad. Cancel the fishing trip today. I got to rescue my friends!'', nigel said

''oowww but you're playing more with your friends than that you spent some quality time with your dad'', his dad said disapointed

''Okay, you could come with me to help then so we can still spend some quality time together'', nigel said

''okay where are we going?'', nigels dad asked

''I don't no yet, but maybe I can find a clue at the DC mansion'', nigel said

''you mean the mansion of your uncle ben?'', nigels dad said '',yea lets bring a visit to ben''.

''yeah, dad. We are paying Uncle Ben a little visit'', nigel said

''oh yeah that's gonna be great'', nigels dad said excited.

at the dc's mansion

''what are ya planning to do creeps?'', abby shouted

''easy, were going to tell you who we realy are'', the dc said

''whatever it is we faced bigger evil then you!...huh?'', abby said confused

''eh...'', wally brought out

''what?'', kuki replied

''trust us we are not originally evil'', the dc said

''i don't understand'', abby said confused

''you will later'', later the dc explained

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: there another chap, wanna know how it goes on? then don't forget to review, and of course thousends of compliments to my friends dragon95 and cyrix! plz review no flames!


	3. Chapter 3: uncle ben

****

disclaimer: i don't own knd

operation team

by lovebird3000, cyrix and dragon95 (give them credit ppl)

chapter 3: uncle ben...

''we are here nigel'', his dad said and ringed the door bell

''Okay, dad talk to Uncle Ben and I will go look for the others'', nigel said

''you mean his kids of course nigel'',his dad said

''Yeah, whatever'', nigel said quick

''Who is it? Oh... its you guys. Well? What do you guys want?'', father said annoyed

''ben how are you brother of me'', nigels dad began

''Fine''

''me and nigel should go fishing but he came with a great idea to pay you a visit'', nigels father said

''Oh he did huh? And why is that?'', father said suspicious

''oh he just likes you benedict'', nigels father said

''right nigel'', he asked

''Stop playing around Father! I know your Delightful kids have my team!'',nigel shouted furious ,''and I want them back!''.

''oh nigel that's not how you talk to your uncle'', nigels father said

''But Dad, his kids has my friends! I know it!'', nigel shouted

''nonono nigel say hello to you uncle and talk a lil bit that's how you do it'', his father said

''my kids? I don't even know where they are!'', father shouted angrily

''aww nigel will find them, can we come in ben?'', nigels father said

''Yeah sure whatever'', father said

''well nigel find your cousins we will be here talking'', nigels father said

''Okay dad'', nigel said and runned off

''not really nice of you ben, you tought the recomisioning was over huh?'', nigels father said smiling ,''it can't go over''.

''What?'', father shouted

''i am still the same numbuh zero as first'', he said smiling

at nigels search...

nigel runned down the hall looking around catiously, a bat flies to him from the corner, nigel shocks and shoot at it

the bat falls down on the ground

Nigel: oh, its only a bat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: so that was it again hope you enjoyed fire eyes **review! no flames! grrrrrr **

and give dragon95 some credit and cyrix too!


	4. Chapter 4: no ones?

**disclaimer: i don't own knd**

**operation team**

**by lovebird3000 dragen95 and cyrix (don't forget to give them credit too)**

**chapter 4: no ones?  
**

the bat lied dead on the ground, at once an whole stream of bats came outta the hall!

''AHHHHH!'', nigel screamed, the bats bite him, nigel slaps away the batsand searches a plcae to hide, the stream of bats was past. nigel heard a voice in the backroom and follows it

''i am singing all alone'', the voice sang and contineud ,'' there´s no one around me

nigel looked at the back of the girl that sings

''all alone no one around you, surounded by darkness, no one to protect you'', she sang

''Don't come closer or else!'', nigel shouted nervous

''no heart no soul no love'', the girl sang

nigel pointed his weapen at her, the girl stopped singing a young blonde haired girl stared nigel in his eyes

''huh? who... are you?'', he asked nervous

''i am a no one'', she answered

''a no one?'', nigel asked confused

''yes a no one'', the girl said

''who are you for the fourth time?'', nigel asked inpatiantly

''every knd operative got a no one nigel'', the girl said

''oh, why are you here?'', nigel asked

''i am wandering the same place as my someone does'', the girl answered

''oh, well... do you know where my team is?'', nigel asked

''no, but you know nigel, i am...'', the girl said

''you are wat?'', nigel asked

''your no one nigel'', she answered

''but why are you a girl though?'', nigel asked

''a no one is the oposite gender from the someone'', the girl explained ,''my name is also the oposite from yours nigel''

''eh... oh, well... I can't talk now I got to find my team'', nigel said

''but you can´t go'', the girl said evily

''and why not?'', nigel asked

''they say a no one is heartless and evil'', the girl explained

''oh... well... see ya!'' nigel said and runs off very quickly

the girl closes the door with a hand sweap, nigel screamed of shock

''don't come any closer, I am warning you!'', he said furious

''my name is legin'', the girl said

''what do you want from me?'', nigel said nervous

''i am going to make us complete again, so you will get delightfullized!'', legin said and luaghed evily

''WHAT!'', nigel cried,''no way! I am not becoming one of the delightful children!''

nigel tries to find a place out

''you can search but you won´t find a way out every door you see leads to something horrible of your past!'', legin said evily

nigel screams in a hope that his dad or uncle hear him

''try the doors and you mught find a way out but you shall relife the horrible things of your past, you can also choose to be delightfullized directly!'', legin said evily

''no thanks, I will try my luck on the doors'', nigel said

''hahaha! your choise wich door you wanna open first?'', legin asked

''Hmm... I will try the first door'', nigel said

the first door opens.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**disclaimer: you like it don't ya, its not all mine its cyrix and dragon95's work too plz give them some credit too and of course review without flames!**


	5. Chapter 5: not this memory!

**disclaimer: i don't own knd**

**operation team**

**by lovebird3000, cyrix and dragen95**

**chapter 5: not this memory!**

_nigel sees his team_

_''oh oh no are those nigels butt?'', abby said_

_''oh no...'', nogel said terrefied, ''not that again...''_

_''let me see!'', wally screamed and picked the picture outta numbuh 5's hands, ''woah woah''_

_nigel runs back to the door but the door i locked_

_''woah, where did they find a camara big enough to photograph that?'', kuki asked_

_''i would hode my butt if i was numbuh 1!'', hoagie said teasingly_

_everyone laughs_

_tries to kick open the door, it doesn't work_

_later..._

_''rainbow monkey briefs, this is almost better then your big butt'', the dc said evily_

_''ah! make it stop!'', nigel said covering his ears_

_''ready? shoot!'', the dc said._

_a flash comes and nigel is back in the room with legin, _nigel is panting

''and enjoyed your first choise?'', legin said smirking

''NO! I am not going to follow you anymore!'', nigels said grabbing his weapon and shoots to legin

the shot goes trough legin ''so what´s your next choise another door or bein delightfullized'', legin said ignoring the shot

''AHH!'', nigel siad and throws the weapon down and falls to his knees

''I will risk it again'', nigel said with courage ,''third door'', he said sure

''go ahead'', legin said

nigel opened the door and walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i hope ya all enjoyed it, don't forget to **review** and of course givin some **credit** to **cyrix** and **dragen95**

oh yea and of course **no flames! ** (fire in her eyes)


	6. Chapter 6: my badest memory nooooo!

****

disclaimer: i don't own knd, no one of us does

operation team

by lovebird3000, cyrix and dragon95 (just give them some credit)

chapter 6: my badest memory noooo!

the dc are visable and nigel gets the cripes by seeing himself with hair

''what a nice coup of hair you got there numbuh 1!'', the dc said evily

''no not this one!'', numbuh one cried

''shall we help you keeping it or actually losing it hahahahaha!'', the dc laughed evily

the dc grab an strange device and shoot it at nigel

''hey nothing happened'', they said

one hair falls down from nigels head, then 10 hairs fall down

''it works hahahahahahaha!'', the dc laughed

''no no no nooooo, please let it stop!'', nigel screamed while looking at his horrible past

all hairs has fallen off

''what happened to your hair nigel? where did it go hahaha hahaha hahaha'', the dc said teasingly ,''where is your hair is it playing hide and seek, oh and one surprise it will never grow back!'', they told nige;

''numbuh 1!'', numbuh 5 screamed who showed up too late ,''this is all my fault''.

a flash shows and nigels back in the room with legin

''enjoyed the show?'', legin said evily

nigel falls on the floor shaking with fear

''give up?'', legin said

''ne- ne- NEVER! I will never give up! This is a trap by the DC and I will rescue my team! Even if I have to go through the next nightmare!'', nigel said surely

''the last door is waiting for you nigel'', legin said

nigel opened the door and stepped trough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: that was it already for this chapter wanna know the next chapter? plz **review!** **no flames!** and please don't forget to give **credit** to **cyrix** and **dragon95**. short chapter i know but i want the last memory to be a surprise!


	7. Chapter 7: not again

**disclaimer: i don't own knd, no one of us does**

**operation team**

**by lovebird3000, cyrix and dragen95 (just give them some credit)**

**chapter 7: not again!**

__

there's a black background nigel couldn't see a thing

at once he sits in a boat on the water

_the door closes _

''huh'', nigel shocked

_''wat the?'', nigel said_

_a tuba plays_

_''don't tell that is what I think it is I hear'', nigel said to himself_

_an arrow in front of nigels nose apears pointing up_

_nigel looks up_

_a boy sits fishing with a newspaper on his hook_

_''the tuba boy?'', nigel asked_

_another arrow apears pointing next to nigel_

_nigel looks the way the arrow points_

_his dad sits next to him_

_''nice to fish with your father ey..its so good to spend some quality time together, and of course i took my soosaphone'', his dad said and starts playing the soosaphone_

_''oh great... and how was this my past nightmare?'', nigel asked to himself_

_''hmm...'', nigel tought ,''hey dad?'', he said_

_''yes son?'', his dad replied_

_''huh? I could talk to him?'', nigel tought ,''can we go somewhere else to fish?'', he asked_

_''no my boy this is the perfect spot'', his dad replied_

_''hmm... so I am living in my past life, but I can't seem to change it'', nigel said to himself_

_''oh look, the morningpaper'', nigels dad said getting up the paper_

_''no dad! don't grab it!'', nigel screamed_

_his dad got pulled up_

_''okay, that didn't work'', nigel said to himself clicking on his boots and flies up_

_''who are you?'', the tuba boy asked_

_''we met before, I am nigel uno'', nigel replied_

_''i never met you what do ya want?'', the tuba boy asked angrilly_

_''you got my dad!'', nigel replied also angry_

_''he´s my dad now'', the tuba boy said_

_''yes you just don't remember it because I am living my own past life again!'', nigel explained_

_''if you want your father back you have to play a contest against me!'', the tuba boy said_

_''i know where this is going'',nigel said to himself ,'' no way i did that a long time ago and i am not repeating it!'', nigel screamed to the tuba boy, and leaped towards him, the tuba boy fall to the ground and the remote of the trap fall out of his pocket_

_nigel grabs it and wanna push a button, before he was able to push the button he saw an flash and was outside the room he entered when he got to legin._

''huh? oh, finally I got through one without pain'', nigel said to himself

a small girl with brown hair and emerald green eyes stands in front of nigel

''hi'', she said

''okay, now who are you?'', nigel asked

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: i finally made the next chapter i hope you liked it :D and please submit your **review** and don't forget to give **cyrix** and** dragen95 **some credit


	8. Chapter 8: eeballaw?

**disclaimer: none of us owns KND**

**operation team**

**by lovebird3000, cyrix, and dragen95**

**note: are you cure who played who in this roleplay? keep reading and reviewing on the end of the story i'll tell who played who!.**

**chapter 8: eeballaw?**

''i am eeballaw'', the little girl replied

''eeballaw?'', nigel asked

''yep'', eeballaw replied

''well, eeballaw how do I get out of here?'', nigel asked

''not as long as i am around'', eeballaw replied ,''turn the name eeballaw around, and what does it turn into?''

''wallabee?'', nigel asked

''exactly!'', eeballaw replied

eeballaw's eyes turn red door are closing,''nigel i am gonna give ya 2 options'', she said

''wat are the two options, and please don't tell me one of them is getting delightfulized'', nigel said angrilly

'' 1. letting your friend wallabee being delightfullized or 2. seeing your friend wallabee suffer'',eeballaw said grining evily

''oh...uhh... damn'', nigel said to himself

''what do you pick?'', eeballaw asked

''I will see him suffer then...'', nigel said thinking he took the best decision

eeballaw opens a door ''step trough and you´ll see'', she said evily

nigel steps through the door

''numbuh 4 you gotto pull trough you can´t die'', kuki said with a very sad look on her face she turns to numbuh 1

''what is it?'', nigel asked

''can you save him?'', kuki asked

''whats wrong with him?'', nigel asked

''he got pnuemonia and he can´t go to the hospital'', kuki said with a sad voice ,''i don't know what to do anymore'', she cried

''and why can't he go to the hospital?'', nigel asked

''the hospital is overloaded with poeple'', kuki said crying soft

''Is there another hospital nearby?'', nigel asked

''cleveland hospital is the only one'', kuki replied ''he's gonna die without medical care!'', she started to cry

''damn, okay we are going to have to help him ourselves #3, get everything we got here in this treehouse!'', nigel said

''yes numbuh 1!'', kuki replied

at once eeballaws voice apeared ,''did i tell you that this is the future?'', she said evily

''WHAT, no you didn't!'',nigel screamed angry and scared

''then i did it now, this is the future!'', eeballaw said evily

''it can't be! #4 is stronger than that!'', nigel nearly yelled

''maybe not or maybe the pnuemonia is too strong muwahahaha'', eeballaw laughed evily

''I am going to find a way to kill you no ones! I swear to god I will!'', nigel yelled very angry

''if you can save him now it means you can save him in the future, but if you can´t save him he´s a gonner in the future!'', eeballaw said evilly

''I will save him you hear me?'', nigel screamed,''#3! You got the things?'', he said

''ready numbuh 1!'', kuki replied

''okay! now what do we got here?'', nigel asked

''eh a breathing device, a get better soon rainbowmonkey and this heart computer'', kuki said

''okay we will use the heart computer to check his heart and the breathing device to keep him breathing and the rainbowmonkey... to cheer up him and you try to cheer him up!'', nigel said ,''these will do for now'', he said

''okay!'', kuki replied

''i will try to contact moonbase to see if they have a solution'', nigel said

nigel runs to go but turns back ,''and #3?'', he said ,''he WILL be okay!''

''thank you numbuh 1'', kuki replied

nigel rushed off and types on the control panel.

''KND Moonbase HQ? Do you read me? Numbuh 362? Numbuh 86?'', nigel screamed

numbuh 86 apeared on the screen ''this is the moonbase what´s the matter?'', she asked

''#86, one of our operatives #4 has pneumonia'', nigel nearly screamed in panic ,''do you guys know any cure or anything that can help him?'', he asked

''i know a cure'', fanny said

''you do?'', nigel asked surprised

''yes i do'', fanny replied

''well... tell me it!'',nigel screamed

''its called anti biotics, sadly we don´t got the stuff anymore'', fanny said

''but where else can I get it?'', nigel asked

''i don´t know sorry numbuh 1'', fanny said and put up the end transmision on the screen.

''no! damn it!'', nigel screamed.

to be continued

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

disclaimer: this was it for now, please don't forget to credit **cyrix** and **dragen95** too, thank you. and of course you have to **review!**


	9. Chapter 9: game over eeballaw!

**disclaimer: none of us owes knd...**

**operation team**

**by cyrix, dragen95 and lovebird3000**

**chapter 9: game over eeballaw!**

nigel rushed back to kuki,''#3! Do you know wats antibiotics are?'', nigel asked

''yes'', kuki replied

''do we got any left??'', nigel said hopefull

''no, but i know how to make it'', kuki said

''oh? thats great then!'', nigel replied ,''just tell me what you need!''

''mint twigs 2 pieces, mountain cherry's and seawater'', kuki replied

''okay!'', nigel said writing it down on paper,''got it!''.

''hurry!'', kuki said

''I will!'', nigel replied

nigel runs off to the store

''okay, no time to look for them'', nigel said when he was in the shop

nigel asks the man something

''hey, do you have these items?'', nigel asked showing the list

''ehm... mint twigs pieces mountain cherry's and seawater'', nigel said

''i only can help you with the mint twigs'', the sho keeper replied

''okay, that will do! thanks!'', nigel said

the shop keeper gives him 2 mint twigs

nigel gives him the money quickly

''thanks again!'', nigel said and rushes out

''okay, where am I am going to find mountain cherry??'', nigel asked homself

''come here for fresh fruits from montana!'', a market man screamed

''buy here your fresh fruits from montana'', he kept screaming

nigel runs to the guy,''I will take some cherries!''

''i got much cherry kinds, eh this one is a forest cherry and this basket is full of rare mountain cherry's'', the market man replied

''I will take the mountain cherries'', nigel said

''the whole basket?'', the market man said

''yes'', nigel replied

''okay that´ll be 200$'', the market man saqid

''200?!'', nigel asked shocked

''yes'', nigel replied

''and what´s it going to be?'', the market man said

nigel's watch beeps

its a supersecret knd energency

''wat is it?'', nigel said trough the watch

''wally's getting less heartbeats every minute please hurry!'', kuki cried

''okay!'', nigel said and gave the guy the money

''hey do you sell seawater too?'', nigel asked

''no only fruits from montana'', the market man replied

''okay thanks!'', nogel said and runned of ''okay one last item! Seawater!''

''meow'', a little kitty said

''huh?'', nigel said looking down at the cat

''meow meow'', the kitty said

''a cat? go away I need to find seawater!'', nigel said trying to shoo the cat away

the cat runs to a hill, ''meow meow!!''

''huh?'', nigel said and followed the cat

how closer he comes to the cat how better he can hear water behind the hill

the cat climbs on the hill

a sea was visable

''yes! I can't believe a cat just helped me!'', nigel said joyfull

nigel pets the cat and runs down to the sea

nigel takes out a bottle from his pocket and fills it up with seawater

''there, now I got everything I need to save #4! Ha, eeballaw I won!'', nigel shouted

nigel runs very fast back to the treehouse

nigel speaks to his watch ''#3 I got the things we need!'', he said

kuki's sitting on a table crying ''too late'', sha said

''huh?'' nigel said shocked

kuki shows nigel a straight line on the heart detector

''wat? no, it can't be...'', nigel said shocked

eeballaw's voice sounded trough the realm ''you saved him? no way, you were too slow!'', eeballaw said

''numbuh 1!!!!!!!!!'', kuki screamed from the watch ,''you gotto come, the heartbeats started again!'', kuki said

''what!? that's impossible!'', eeballaw shouted

''come quick!'', kuki yelled trough the watch

nigel runs quickly to the treehouse, nigel runs in and gives her the things

kuki takes the ingrediants from nigal and makes a stew

kuki feeds wally the stew

wally: wakes up ''what happened?''

''yes it works!'', nigel said happy

''numbuh 1 numbuh 3? can someone tell me what happened?'', wally asked confused

''in time #4, #3 will tell you, but for now you need to rest'', nigel said laughing

kuki: jumps of happyness and kisses numbuh 4 on his mouth

wally and kuki blush

flash! nigel's standing outside again

to be continued

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**disclaimer: well that's one long chapter, i hope ya'll enjoyed it, don't forget to review! and don't forget the others Cyrix and dragen95**


End file.
